SAMMY
by Lauranthalasah
Summary: Siguiendo la línea de la temporada 6. El alma de Sam. Muerte de personaje. Only Bro.


_Hola a todos! Ésto que les traigo es cortito y triste, no tiene más intenciones que ser lo que hay aquí, un pequeño oneshot con los sentimentalismos recargados._

_Espero de corazón que les guste y las reviews que siempre alegran!_

_Gracias especiales a Daniela por corregir mis faltas._

_YohKo si pasas por aquí aclaro DEATH! TEN CUIDADO._

_Atenea, si lo lees, por favor, por favor...saca una cuenta o algo me encantaría responderte!_

_A todos, besos y mucha suerte! :D_

_Aclaración: los personajes no me pertenecen, la invención de abajo sí, si es cierto eso de que los guionistas andan leyendo fics...por favor no usen éste, no quiero que termine así la serie! _

___./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./_  


**"SAMMY"**

Se preguntaron cuánto más podías dar.

Bobby se lo preguntó.

Cass también.

Yo nunca tuve la duda.

TODO.

Lo darías todo.

SIEMPRE.

¿Por que es tu naturaleza?.

No lo sé.

¿Por que te crees menos que los demás?.

Tal vez.

¿Es mi culpa?.

¿La de papá?.

¿De la vida?.

¿O de tu alma?.

No lo sé.

Se preguntaron cuánto más.

Les respondiste con actos.

Se preguntaron por cuánto más.

Contestaste hoy.

Así de repente.

Como todo en tu vida.

Un acto instintivo, nacido del corazón.

Porque ese eres tú.

Preocupado por los demás.

Por mí.

A pesar de todo, a pesar de nada.

A pesar de no tener alma, de no merecerlo ahora.

Al final, cuando las cosas realmente cuentan, a ti no te importó.

No pudo importarte menos que fuera un cascarón vacío.

Que nada quedara más que una colección de huesos, carne y piel del que fuera tu hermano.

Porque aún era tu hermano.

Porque sin cuerpo no había recipiente para el alma.

Así que a pesar de todo.

De que te di la espalda, de haberte mentido y engañado y hasta usado de carnada.

A pesar de que al verme a los ojos no encontrabas la mirada buscada, de que tus pesadillas se plagaban de traiciones posibles y de pactos demoníacos.

A pesar de todo hiciste lo mismo que hiciste toda tu vida.

Te interpusiste.

¿Fue por que aún me quieres?.

¿O por costumbre?.

¿Por que lo sentiste en el corazón?.

¿O en tus reflejos aprendidos?.

¿Me importa por qué fue?.

No. No me importa.

Porque el resultado es el mismo.

El fin es el mismo.

No es normal que en la vida circule un hombre sin alma.

No es normal para un alma que su cuerpo deambule lejos de ella.

Y aunque ambos estén separados hay un hilo irrompible entre ambos.

Pequeño.

Invisible.

Frágil.

Yo no sabía.

Castiel no sabía.

Bobby no sabía.

Ni siquiera Crowley sabía.

No sé si Dios sabía.

Pero el alma sabe.

El cuerpo sabe.

No eres tú quien moviliza el hilo.

No es verte día a día pelear aunque estés vencido de ganas.

No es observar cómo intentas enseñarme de nuevo las reglas de mi humanidad.

No es ser testigo de tu sufrimiento.

Y no es la muerte.

No es el sacrificio.

No es tu cuerpo herido frente al mío.

No es tu sangre escurriendo en mis manos.

Ni el brillo de tus ojos verdes cesando.

No es tu mano en mi rostro.

Ni la sonrisa triste en tus labios.

Son las palabras.

Tan inadecuadas. Tan tuyas. Tan de tu alma.

Es un "Lo siento Sammy"

Un "Siento abandonarte...no poder ayudarte"

Un "Perdóname"

Es un hilo fino el que une materia y espíritu a la distancia, tan delgado que se dobla por tiempo y espacio, intangible, inamovible.

Es un hilo que viaja entre cuerpo y alma y lleva un mensaje claro.

El alma entiende el mensaje.

La respuesta no se hace esperar y es fuerte, alta, inunda el cuerpo, mi cuerpo.

DOLOR.

No cualquier dolor.

Dolor lacerante, dolor mutilante, dolor cegador de vida.

Tan grande, amplio, inmenso que inunda mi carne y la longitud del hilo se acorta.

No importan jaulas, demonios, leyes extrañas.

No importan conjuros, tratos o planes de seres superiores.

Éste dolor no puede soportarlo sólo el alma.

Es un dolor que incluso mi cuerpo vacío reclama.

No pueden con él por separado, ni juntos.

Se rompen las barreras, se afianza el hilo, se une aquello que nunca debió estar separado.

Y ahora sí eres tu.

Ahora sí tu sacrificio.

Sí tu cuerpo herido y tu sangre derramada.

Ahora sí tus ojos vacíos de vida, el rastro seco de tus dedos en mi cara, la sonrisa estatua de tus labios.

Y siguen siendo tus palabras reverberando en mis oídos.

"Lo siento Sammy", "Siento abandonarte...no poder ayudarte", "Perdóname"

"Sam...my"

Pero por sobre todas las cosas ahora sí es tu muerte.

Tan inadecuada, tan tuya, tan de tu alma.

Si pudiera hablar contigo dirías que valió la pena.

Me devolviste el alma.

Si pudiera contestarte te diría ¿para qué la quiero?, si para lo único que me sirve es para hundirme en el sufrimiento.

Si pudiera hacer algo, lo haría.

Pero ….. me devolviste el alma. Me quitaste mis opciones más rastreras.

No tengo excusas para enarbolar mi bandera de "haré lo que haga falta"

Sé con certeza inaudita que diste más que tu vida.

Diste lo último que te quedaba.

No puedo traerte de nuevo a mis demonios internos.

A mi lucha maldita.

Siempre esperando una segunda oportunidad hace tiempo vencida.

Supongo que es tiempo de tomar el camino correcto.

Rezo contigo en mis brazos y rezo odiando al Dios que invoco.

Rezo con desesperanza y con el corazón cayendo en cada lágrima.

Rezo a gritos y en silencio.

Imploro, ruego, demando, suplico.

Y no pido que vuelvas, no pido que me abraces y me perdones.

No pido ver la luz verde de tus ojos de nuevo. Tu sonrisa de lado. Escucharte cantar a gritos. Ni tus risas, ni tus llantos silenciosos y a escondidas.

No pido una nueva vida, ni un nuevo destino.

No pido tu espalda protectora frente a mí. Tu consejo desoído y tantas veces sabio.

No pido cambiar lugares, no prometo, ni entrego, ni vendo nada.

Ya no puedo hacer eso, ya aprendí, ya me enseñaste dónde están los límites y, otra vez...me devolviste el alma.

Pido por tu descanso merecido, pido por tu consuelo.

Pido por lo que siempre quisiste y no supimos darte.

Tan simple era, ahora lo veo, tan sencillo.

Pido que no exista para ti el infinito Paraíso de realidades solitarias.

Pido por lo que siempre luchaste, por lo único que te importó algo en la vida.

Pido que estés en familia.

Y aunque lo pido a gritos con voz estrangulada de dolor, aún sé que pido un imposible.

Porque sé que estarás esperando por mí mientras la eternidad pasa.

Bajo tus párpados con mis manos y abrazo tu cuerpo con desesperación.

Bobby está aquí, llorando a mí lado.

Castiel a mis espaldas, si supieras hermano, hasta un ángel llora cuando tu callas la vida.

Me pregunto si serás capaz de entender cómo has tocado las nuestras.

Lloro, lloro hasta que ya no me quedan fuerzas para llorar, ni gritar, ni mantenerme despierto, lloro hasta que la inconsciencia me alcanza.

Cuando despierto Cass se ha ido, te anda buscando en el Paraíso, creo que si no te encuentra tendré un aliado para cazar a Dios.

Ésta vez cremamos tu cuerpo, con Bobby y esparcimos tus cenizas en el Gran Cañón, de una vez por todas viste el bendito lugar, tenías razón, es imponente, vuelvo a llorar, otra cosa simple que nunca te di.

Pediste tan poco hermano que creímos no tenía importancia, es ahora que entiendo que tenía la importancia de la vida misma, supiste aceptar lo que la vida te brindaba y sacar el mejor provecho de ello, supiste ver lo importante aún en la desgracia y mantener el objetivo de nuestra profesión en su punto más importante, ayudar y proteger.

Sigo cazando, pero ya no es venganza, es lo que debió ser, lo que siempre supiste que éste trabajo debía ser.

Salvar gente, cazar cosas. El negocio de la familia.

Nuestro apellido se nombra por estos lados, la gente sabe nuestra historia, conoce nuestros actos.

Sam Winchester se oye bajo en los bares de carretera, suena con miedo cargado de respeto, pero nadie se atreve a nada, creo que temen que decidas regresar y patearles el trasero, a veces me gustaría que intentaran algo, para probar la teoría.

Tu nombre, Dean Winchester, ése siempre suena cargado con tintes de leyenda.

Porque ya te lo dije hermano.

Muchos se preguntaron cuánto podías dar.

Y lo diste todo.

Muchos se preguntaron por cuánto tiempo.

Y lo hiciste mientras fue necesario.

Para todos los que preguntan cuánto hiciste.

La respuesta es simple, salvaste gente, salvaste al mundo, salvaste a tu hermano.

Si alguno se atreve a una pregunta más directa, si se anima a preguntarme QUE hiciste le respondo sencillo sin saber si entiende.

-Mi hermano logró sacar mi alma del Infierno sin hacer un trato.

Quizás no sepa que sólo los ángeles pueden extraer un alma de ese lugar, o que ni siquiera un arcángel puede salir de la Jaula, o que por mucho que un demonio mienta jamás tendrá el poder suficiente para regresar un alma a su cuerpo. Quizás quien pregunte no sepa nada de eso, pero yo lo sé y hay algo más que sé.

Así que si me pongo sentimental hasta puedo responderles bien sincero y sin mentirles.

-Mi hermano hizo un milagro.

Así que, ten cuidado hermano, no querrás convertirte en Santo.

Sigo mi vida Dean, duele, duele como morir un poco con cada porción de aire consumida, pero sigo porque tu lo hiciste, porque te lo debo y porque he llegado a esperar más que nada en la vida que el día que nos encontremos puedas estar orgulloso de mi.

Y te extraño, cada día. Te reirías si supieras, pero lo extraño, extraño eso que nunca más escucharé, eso que no permitiré que nunca nadie más me diga, eso que sólo tu podías decir, te reirías con muchas ganas y muy fuerte si te enteraras que lo que más extraño es escuchar un "Sammy" salido de tus labios.

**FIN**

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

_Gracias! :D_


End file.
